


Let Me Support You

by Wulpia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Customer Service & Tech Support, Dessert & Sweets, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Hanzo Shimada, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Professor Jesse McCree - Freeform, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Jesse McCree, Tech Support Hanzo Shimada, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crushing on a voice, they are disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulpia/pseuds/Wulpia
Summary: Hanzo Shimada works as a tech support guy for a university website and Jesse McCree is a new professor.McCree calls the support and both of them can't stop thinking about the other one's voice...
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Let Me Support You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just a scribble in between of the chapters for my current work "The Dragon And The Maid", but now it is ready to be unleashed on this world :D My first McHanzo fic, yay! This ship has sailed for months now and I love it!
> 
> Fun fact: I work what Hanzo does in this story and my mind just wandered while working, so I had this idea and went with it ^^
> 
> * mean change of perspective, but same scene  
> ~ mean change of scene
> 
> Enjoy some work fluff!

"Website support, this is Shimada speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Howdy, Jesse McCree here, I'm a new professor and was wondrin' 'bout my personal page on our website?"

"Yes, do you already have a personal page or would you like us to set one up?"

"Don't think I got one yet. What do I have t' do?"

"Just send the information to our system and I will put it up in the same layout as the other professors. Will that suffice?"

"Yeah, I s'ppose so. Thanks, sweetheart."

After the call, Jesse couldn't help but replay the scruffy deep voice of the tech support guy in his head. It had sounded like dark chocolate with pieces of chili in it, soft and rough at the same time. Was it chili? Maybe not spicy, more cold, but still with bite to it. Mint? Mint was better. Rich dark chocolate with mint, the airyness of the foreign accent in the voice flowing inside his ear, making him halt with his work for a minute.

What a gay idiot he was, sighing over a voice.

*

Hanzo put the phone back on the station and huffed out a little breath.

"Everything alright?", his colleague Lúcio asked, peeking over his monitors across from his desk at Hanzo. He constantly had one ear bud with music in but still seemed to catch every noise Hanzo made.

"Yes, everything is fine. It was just a new professor who wants me to set up his page", Hanzo replied calmly.

"Hah, those professors, right", the young brazilian replied, already distraced again with his own work.

That the honey-caramel voice with the southern drawl and the unexpected pet name had flustered him a little bit, Lúcio did not have to know. It had been smooth like caramel and sweet like honey, but a certain kind of roughness aswell. A rumble, if you will. Like a fine whiskey that caressed the tongue only to pleasantly burn in the throat. Yes, honeyed whiskey, that is what the stangers voice had sounded like.

What a gay idiot he was, sighing over a voice.

~~~

The next time Mr. McCree called, Hanzo was in the middle of fixing a broken hyper link, so when he answered, he lacked his usual "phone voice".

"Shimada, hello?"

"Why hello there darlin'", a honeyed drawl came from across the line.

Hanzo almost dropped the phone.

"Mr. McCree! I apologize, I was still occupied with something else. Now my attention is all yours."

"I like to hear that", he chuckled deeply, sending spikes through Hanzo's stomach. "So uhh... The page looks great, thank ya kindly! And the setup was very quick, too!"

There was a pause.

"It was my pleasure", Hanzo replied formally, "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Well yes, I noticed that some of my collegues have pictures on their pages and I thought to myself that some students might wanna know what I look like before joining my class, y' know?"

 _Not only some of your students_ , shot through Hanzo's head.

"Yes, that is understandable", he answered.

Another pause.

"So yeah, how do I procceed?"

Hanzo almost slapped himself. Of course, the professor did not want to just tell him that but wanted him to put the picture in. _Get yourself together_ , Hanzo hissed in his head.

"Just send the picture with the details of who took it via e-mail to our system, I will put it up."

"Mighty fine!", Mr. McCree exclaimed, as if Hanzo had just told him that he had won the lottery.

"Would that be all?", Hanzo huffed, slightly amused at the excited professor.

Maybe it was more caramel than whiskey, there was more sticky sweetness than burning spice there.

*

"That's all for now, thank you again", Jesse answered.

"My pleasure, as always", Mr. Shimada chuckled into his ear, "Have a nice day."

The richness of that voice shot straight to his groin and Jesse groaned. Last time he had been sure about mint, the coolness and formality leading him to that conclusion. But the beginning and the end of the call had let him hear a spicyness, a fire that was again more chili. Jesse wondered what he looked like, if his eyes held the same ice and fire his voice carried.

~~~

Hanzo stared at the picture in disbelief. Jesse McCree was outrageously handsome, scruffy brown beard with shaggy, longer hair. A devilish smirk on his lips, exposing white teeth that stood in contrast to his tanned skin. He looked more like a fine whiskey would taste, but the eyes were the colour of molten caramel.

There were two things that confused him, though. One was the message attached to the picture.

_"Dear Mr. Shimada,_

_my pic for the page is attached. Copyright by Ana Amari._

_A little unfair that you know what I look like and I don't know what you look like, dontcha think? ;)_

_Best regards and thanks again_   
_Jesse McCree"_

Was he _flirting_ with Hanzo? Via _e-mail_?

The other thing was probably even worse. On top of his head sat, boldly and challenging, a cowboy hat.

Why did Hanzo always have the misfortune of finding terrible men?

He whined, pitying himself fiercly.

"What's wrong?", Lúcio asked and rolled around the desk behind Hanzo.

He always wore those ridiculous shoes with wheels under their heels, like a little child. It somehow fitted him, though.

"It's him", Hanzo said and pointed to the stupid but beautiful cowboy.

"Your professor with the sexy voice?", Lúcio asked, leaning slightly over his shoulder.

Hanzo felt himself blush a little. "I never should have told you that."

"Dude, you talk about nothing else!", came the laughing reply. "That him?"

Hanzo grunted in approval.

Lúcio wolf whistled. "Damn! Isn't he like, totally your type?"

"Yes, but... The haaaat", Hanzo whined again and pouted towards the hobby DJ.

Normally he would have been embarassed, but the two had worked together long enough and had become something like friends.

Lúcio just laughed. "Come on, it kinda fits him!" Then, with a mocking grin, he winked at Hanzo. "Don'tcha think, darling?"

"That was a terrible imitation", Hanzo said dryly.

His colleague laughed even more. Then he caught a glimpse of the e-mail on screen. "Is that the message?", he asked curiously.

"Perhaps", Hanzo snorted and wanted to click it away, but Lúcio was faster.

"Oooooooh", he cooed, grinning, "he wants your _picture_ Hanzo!"

"Great for him", the japanese man replied and tried to hide his excitement.

"You can always just send him the link to our page, we have pictures there", Lúcio said while rolling back behind his desk.

He had a point.

~~~

Jesse felt like he had to pick his fallen jaw up from his desk after clicking on the link Mr. Shimada had sent him. Holy cow, what a perfect face scowled at him. He looked asian, with dark glimmering eyes, pitch black hair in a high ponytail and cheekbones he was sure he could cut himself on. There was fire alright, but maybe it was also the fire in Jesse's veins at the sight. Fanning himself with his trusted Stetson, he knew what it meant.

He _had_ to meet this striking individual.

Only a few days later, he was in luck. With his job had come the possibility of joining an institute on campus that did research in his field of work, so he had happily joined the team. On the first meeting they had, amongst other things, complained about the lack of information on their institute online. That's when Jesse remembered the pretty tech guy (of course he had not been daydreaming about him all day) and suggested they could ask the website support for help and selflessly offered to contact them. Appreciating his commitment, they agreed.

~~~

The third time Mr. McCree called, Hanzo was prepared.

"Howdy there, what can I do for ya?", he tried a twang while grinning widely.

Lúcio choked on the coffee he just drank and the professor spluttered on the other end of the line.

"Why Mr. Shimada, had I not known it any better I would assume you're makin' fun o' me?", he laughed.

"What? Me? Never!", Hanzo retorted, feeling slightly warm on his cheeks because of Lúcios knowing gaze.

"Now now darlin', don't you go sassin' me", Mr. McCree purred into his ear.

Hanzo let out a breathy laugh and asked himself how on earth he was so daring. Probably because it was on the phone and Mr. McCree was easy going. Luckily he did not have to meet him in person or otherwise he would want to die out of embarassement.

"Forgive me, professor", Hanzo said in mock submission, before adding more seriously: "What can I do for you?"

"Yeah well. If I wanted t' fill the page of an institute from our university with content, would you be the right kinda guy ta talk to?"

Hanzo felt himself punched in the gut a little.

"Yes", he replied and gripped the table.

"So uuuh... Do I again just send the details?"

Hanzo would have loved to confirm that, but it was not that easy.

"Which institute would that be?", he asked, already fearing the worst.

"The one for prosthetic research."

Hanzo searched for it and found that it only had one little shitty page with the most standard of layouts.

He cleared his throat.

"Usually when people set up new pages or want to rebuild them, we make an appointment to talk about possible layouts beforehand..."

"Great!", the professor exclaimed, "Are you free today?"

"Today?", Hanzo pressed out and panicked, "I uhhh..."

"Yeah my new colleagues would really 'preciate it and I kinda wanna impress them, too, so..."

Hanzo sighed in defeat. "Today works fine. How about 2 pm?"

"Sounds great!", Mr. McCree replied, "Room 564 ist correct? That was on the page you sent me."

"Yes", Hanzo confirmed numbly.

"Well then, see you soon darlin'", the rough voice rumbled into his ears and made goosebumbs rise on his arms.

What was that about wanting to die?

*

After Jesse put down his phone, he jumped up and erupted into a full body dance. That had been easy! And also he had learned more about the handsome techie, which delighted him.  
Jesse _loved_ his men a little bratty. At the end he had been formal again, but that was probably just professionalism.

The hours until 2 P.M. streched themselves absurdly.

~~~

Lúcio had tried his best to calm him, but to no avail. Hanzo was a mess.

"I didn't wash my hair today!", he squeaked for the hundreth time.

"Hanzo", Lúcio said, his ever present patience wearing thin, "we've been through this. Your shirt is simple but fine, your hair looks like it always does, we checked your clothes three times for spots and cleaned up your desk. You are _fine_!"

Hanzo took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. He was a grown man and a professional. Still, if he had known that he would meet the professor today, he would have gone the extra mile. His apple scented conditioner for his hair, his blue dress shirt and maybe even eye liner. He knew how good eye liner made him look. On the other hand, if Mr. McCree was wearing his hat, Hanzo wouldn't have to worry about being poorly dressed. He snorted a little to himself and felt himself relax, even if only slightly. The churning in his gut and the lump in his throat stayed.

But when a knock echoed through the room at 3 minutes before 2 P.M., Hanzo wanted to vomit from agitation. Why was his body reacting so fiercly to a stranger?

Before he could collect himself, Lúcio yelled: "Come in!"

Hanzo had only time for a quick exchange of glances with his colleague, recieving an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. His smile in return felt more maniac than anything else.

Taking a sharp intake of his breath, Hanzo surged to his feet and turned towards the opening door.

The professor looked even more handsome in person, even though he was wearing the stupid hat again.

Hanzo made a little bow. "Mr. McCree, good to see you."

When he looked back at the visitor, whose intense focus and charming grin was directed at him, he shuddered a little.

"Please, call me Jesse", he replied, voice different but equally enchanting than on the phone.

He streched out his hand and winked.

Hanzo felt himself heat up, but took the hand.

"Hanzo", he pressed out and smiled in what he hoped was a not too stressed out way.

"Glad t' finally meet ya", Jesse - _Jesse_ \- drawled, eyes and smile softer now.

Hanzo felt himself relax curiously at that. The man had incredible effects on him, that was for sure.

"Likewise", Hanzo huffed and turned back to his desk. "Please, sit down."

*

Following the hand motion of the slightly smaller man, Jesse took the seat next to him.

What a cutie he was! It seemed that he was a little nervous, so Jesse had decided to not lay his charms on too much. His friend Lena had once said that he scared the shy guys away with his flirting, after he had returned from a very awkward conversation with a flustered guy in a bar.

And by God, he did not want to scare away the pretty techie.

The man just cleared his throat. "So. The institute in question is the one about prosthetic research, correct?"

"Sure thing." Jesse felt himself grin widely at Hanzo, making him blush and turn to his screen again. It wasn't his fault the man next to him was bringing out his full charms automatically.

"Good. We have a few layouts you can choose from or mix them or come up with a completely new design. I will show you the layouts from other institutes and then we will decide how we proceed. Will that be to your liking?"

Jesse was still grinning, but tried his best to not be too flirty, even though in his mind he was already kissing the blushed lines of those high cheekbones. "Lead the way!"

So Hanzo showed him the designs and possibilities, answering Jesse's questions or educating him about the limits of the system. Jesse was eager to hear it all, especially since it was that smooth, sing-song voice he liked so much providing the information. He could also not stop smiling at the beautiful man, even more so when he realized that the techie relaxed more and more, smiling slightly aswell. Talking about his work and being in charge seemed to ease the tension in him, wherever it had hailed from in the first place.

When everything had been shown, Jesse was sad to announce: "Aight, thank you kindly, Hanzo, but I have ta discuss this with the rest o' the team first before I can let ya work yer magic."

At this, Hanzo blushed his pretty blush again, making Jesse want to cup that face and squish it in delight.

"I understand", he answered a little breathily and nodded.

"Can I... Jus' come back when we've decided?", Jesse asked, hopeful.

Hanzo's eyes darted around, but then they settled on him again, smiling once more. "You may. But I advise you to still make an appointment, so I will have time for you."

"I sure will", Jesse answered, not being able to completely hide the slightly suggestive tone of his voice.

Getting up, he held out his hand again.The other man's hand had fit in his so perfectly, so he was looking forward to feeling it again. Hanzo got up aswell and provided him with the snug handshake he was hoping for, still smiling a little shyly.

"Don't worry, I'll call ya", Jesse grinned and winked.

Hanzo snorted. "I am sure you will. Until then!"

They smiled at each other the whole way to the door - and for the rest of the day, too.

~~~

Not hearing from Jesse was almost unbearable. Hanzo did not have a reason to contact him, so he did not do it, but oh how often he opened an e-mail to just ask how far they had come in their decision or had picked up the phone and almost called the professor. Jesse. The e-mail with his picture had been marked as favourite from the start and Lúcio might have called him out for his "dreamy sighing" more than once.

Hanzo was _gone_. And that only from conversations on the phone and one meeting.

But their meeting had been _so good_ , the caramel eyes resting gently and attentively on him every time he had looked over and that honeyed voice rumbling straight to his core. Jesse had flirted with him, had he not? Or had that just been his natural charm? Hanzo hoped not.

Lúcio's teasing had been relentless. He had sworn up and down the wall that they were the "cutest couple ever", to which Hanzo had insisted for him to not call them that and that they were not even remotely dating. Lúcio had then talked about the "sexual tension" in the room and that the professor had almost "devoured him with his eyes". Hanzo had been too flustered to properly answer and had learned his lesson, which was ignoring Lúcio's babbles about him and Jesse.

_Jesse._

Even his name was like warm honey on his tongue.

~~~

The fourth time Jesse called, he had been pining for the sweet techie for three whole weeks. The professor had tried to push the decision of his team at every chance he had gotten, but they had other things to do and their web page seemed unimportant to most of them. And what should Jesse do? Tell them that the man of his dreams was waiting on the other end of campus for him to call? Because that Hanzo was the man of his dreams seemed undisputable now that he had met him. Jesse was no fool, he would have to get to know him better, but at their next meeting he would do _something_ , maybe he would try and get his number or invite him to lunch at the campus cafeteria. Either way, he would not let this opportunity pass and had been itching to feel the sparks between them again.

"Hi Jesse, this is Hanzo." The rough voice shot through his ear canal straight to his stomach, rousing the slumbering butterflies there.

"Howdy darlin'", Jesse grinned, delighted to hear the techie again, "Good news! They finally decided on a design. When d'ya have time for me?"

There was a small pause. "Would tomorrow be fitting? At around 11 A.M.?"

Jesse checked his schedule. Damn it, he had class until 11:15 that day. "Would 11:45 work, too?"

"Certainly", Hanzo replied, the huff around it disturbing the connection slightly.

Jesse adored it. "It's a date, then!", he exclaimed, realizing a beat too late what he had just said.

Hanzo cleared his throat on the other end and then chuckled nervously. "See you tomorrow" was the last thing he heard before the line went dead.

Slapping his hand to his forhead, Jesse groaned in embarassment. He could only hope that he hadn't messed this up already. Even though he had felt the world's strongest chemistry between them, it didn't mean he couldn't scare the beautiful man away by putting a foot in his mouth.

*

Hanzo could not believe he had just hung up on Jesse McCree in his panic. Of course he had not meant a _date-_ date with it. Hanzo cursed himself. Should he call back again? That would be weird, right? Hanzo did not want to be weird around Jesse. But he had already been weird by ending their call this abruptly.

And of course, all this had to happen in the week of Lúcio's vacation. Hanzo peeked over to the empty chair longingly, wishing for his colleague to be there to support him. That was also why he had struggled with setting the appointment with the professor this week, but he had not been able to postpone it any longer.

He decided to send a short e-mail notification to Jesse, as approval of the meeting. That would have to be sufficient and was something he often did with clients.

After he had sent the e-mail, he sent a quick text message to Lúcio: _The cowboy will arrive tomorrow._

He had just put away the phone when it rang. Of course it was the DJ and Hanzo picked up, already whining as a greeting to his friend.

It only took half an hour to calm him down enough and reassure him so he could go back to work without slamming his head to his keyboard.

That did not mean he could concentrate on much for the rest of the day.

~~~

This time it was easier and more difficult at the same time to knock on the door with the name tag "Hanzo Shimada & Lúcio Correia dos Santos". Jesse had put on his favourite red chequered flannel, his best jeans and had even trimmed the sides of his beard neatly. The beard oil with pine scent was hopefully something Hanzo would like. And, of course, his trusted hat and today also his cowboy boots would bring him luck.

Sucking in a deciding breath, Jesse knocked on the door.

"Come in!", he heard the now familiar voice shout.

He opened the door and felt himself beam at the already standing techie. And by God, how enchanting he looked! Jesse felt himself glued to the spot for a second, mouth agape. Hanzo was wearing a snugly fitting blue dress shirt, revealing a beautifully toned torso and, as far as he could see, eye liner. _Eye liner._ Jesse was sure he would faint at any second.

To his surprise, he caught himself after only a couple of beats, closing the door behind him a little more vigorously than he had to. He was almost _prowling_ towards Hanzo, having to remind himself that this was a professional meeting and not a date, despite the obvious effort they _both_ had put into their appearances.

Reaching the asian man, Jesse stretched out his hand like last time and when skin met skin, he felt a zap of energy bolt through him. Even though Hanzo's mouth was curved into a small smile, his eyes glimmered dangerously and darkly, something Jesse couldn't completely decipher but sent sparks of arousal through him.

He _had_ to keep it together.

"Hey", he heard himself say in a much airier voice than usual.

"Hello", Hanzo replied, equally tense.

Jesse's eyes flicked to the other desk in the room, noticing the absence of the younger man.

"Your colleague isn't in today?"

"No", Hanzo answered curtly, turning to his own desk again. "Sit."

Jesse did as he was told and they began their meeting, getting straight to the point of discussing the layout. It was a mixture of other institutes, so they had to switch between pages, Jesse leaning over to point at certain elements they had decided on. Hanzo was rigid, answering in short sentences, almost brusquely.

If Jesse hadn't known better, he would say that Hanzo was being cold, but there was fire burning right underneath that ice. It could be seen in his dark eyes that glanced at Jesse more often than not, in the slight tremble of his hands while typing something in his computer and, most of all, the glorious flush of pink adorning his cheeks.

He could not help testing the waters with small flirtations here and there, nothing too serious, but seeing the man get all flustered made his heart jump in his chest. He would really have to get his number after this, the thought of not having a reason to see that pretty face or hear that smooth voice again making his gut twist unpleasantly.

*

Hanzo was in heaven or hell, he could not decide. Jesse looked absolutely stunning except for the hat and the stupid boots, that was. Still, the first two buttons of his shirt were open and let him see a tantalizing amount of his broad chest. His flashing smile was dazzling him again, canines sharp and tongue even sharper. Hanzo had to block some of the charm out or otherwise he would be going ballistic with the professor so close to him and with nobody else in the room. And _how_ he was laying on his charm again. Hanzo was embarassed at how Jesse played him, how he knew what would make him blush or stutter before he could catch himself again. Hanzo would say that it made him feel uncomfortable and in a way it did, but mostly he was preening under the attention Jesse lavished on him.

The meeting itself was nothing special, them going through the pages, Jesse pointing out their preferences, Hanzo telling him what would work and how he could implement the choices the team had made.

Sooner than later, they had talked through everything that had to be discussed. The silence after their last sentence lasted longer than comfortable, charging itself up with every passing heartbeat. And boy did Hanzo's heart beat fast.

"Soooo... We done?", Jesse asked, voice smooth like honey, eyes molten like caramel.

"It appears to be so", Hanzo replied. He was unable to look away, wanting to bask in the professor's gaze as long as he could before they had to part their ways again.

They shared another moment of silence, just staring at each other, Hanzo's hand twitching nervously in his lap, Jesse parting his lips as if to say something, but then closing his mouth again.

Hanzo sucked in a sudden breath.

"If you do not have any more questions, we are done for today", he said, already cursing himself for dismissing the professor.

What was he doing? He did not want Jesse to go, wanted him to stay, wanted them to talk and to get to know each other more, out of their jobs, out of this cursed office.

Still, he felt himself unable to communicate as much.

"We don't have ta be", Jesse murmured, hypnotizing him with that intense gaze.

"What?", Hanzo breathed, blinking in confusion.

"We don't have ta be done fer today, if you don't wanna", the professor simply said, shrugging slightly.

Hanzo chuckled, suddenly feeling light in his head, almost dizzy. "I... would not be opposed to this."

Jesse's whole face lit up at that, which made Hanzo's heart leap. "You wanna grab lunch together?" He sounded so honest and hopeful that Hanzo felt a new wave of affection wash through him.

"I would really like that", he answered, feeling a wide smile splitting his face.

"Glad ta hear that", the professor replied, voice dropping impossibly lower, touching his canine with his tongue while he chuckled.

Hanzo felt new heat churning in his gut at the sight, blood boiling in his veins and cheeks burning again.

When he stood up, he felt his knees tremble for a moment. Was this counting as a date already? Probably not. Hanzo wished it would.

With a wolfish grin, Jesse got up aswell and winked.

"You wanna go right away?"

Hanzo just nodded, feeling too charged to answer. He hoped he would be able to talk once they were sitting together, but if not, he would let Jesse do the talking. He loved to hear his voice, anyway.

Getting his wallet and keys, both of them left the office, Hanzo fiddeling with the lock for a moment.

Hot glances were flying between the two as the elevator door closed. Hanzo felt himself almost vibrate out of his skin, the tension in the air making the hair on his neck stand straight. He needed to distract himself or he would do something stupid. Something passionate, but something very stupid.

He checked his hair and realized it had become a little lose. Perfect, retying his hair would give him time and was innocent enough. He pulled out his hair band and risked a glance towards the professor. He was staring at him, intensly focused, glistening lips slightly parted, as if he had just wet them with his tongue.

Almost tumbling over his words, Jesse said hoarsely: "God, you are even more gorgeous with your hair like that. If you don't tie 'em back up again, I might just kiss you here and now!"

He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at Hanzo in panicked silence. The outburst and the reaction were so genuine that Hanzo knew it was not his usual flirtiness.

"Maybe I will leave them like this, then", Hanzo said with a calm he did not feel in him at all and a challenging gaze right into McCree's wide eyes.

They shared a tense stare in the constricted room.

"Hanzo?", Jesse choked out.

"Jesse", Hanzo whispered, equally strangled.

And as if they both had turned into magnets, they surged towards each other, grasping at what cloth they could reach, both of them exhaling audibly. They stopped for a millisecond with only an inch between their faces. It was Hanzo who closed the gap, crashing their lips together hungrily. The high little moan that escaped Jesse was positively sinful, shooting straight to Hanzo's core. He pulled him even tighter, their bodies flush against each other. Jesse was now cupping his face with his big hands, Hanzo's own still tangled in Jesse's shirt. They found a rhythm, lips moving together desperately, as if fearing that this could be their only kiss and then both taking everything they could from it now, their moans and slick sounds echoing through the small space of the elevator. When Hanzo felt Jesse's questioning tongue on his lower lip, he lost it. With an almost inhuman growl, he slammed the gasping professor to the wall next to him and pressed himself as tightly to him as possible. Jesse only had time to scramble his arms around Hanzo again, before their tongues met in a fiery dance, both groaning at the sensation and drowning in their mixed tastes, zinging through them in spicy desire.

 _Definitely whiskey_ , Hanzo thought.

 _Definitely chili_ , Jesse thought.


End file.
